1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lasers and, more particularly, to devices for generating output optical energy distributions.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of laser systems are present in the prior art. A solid-state laser system generally comprises a laser rod for emitting coherent light and a stimulation source for stimulating the laser rod to emit the coherent light. Flashlamps are typically used as stimulation sources for Erbium laser systems, for example. Diodes may be used instead of flashlamps for the excitation source. The use of diodes for generating light amplification by stimulated emission is discussed in the book Solid-State Laser Engineering, Fourth Extensively Revised and Updated Edition, by Walter Koechner, published in 1996, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art laser diode pumped lasers have been either end-pumped, as demonstrated in FIG. 1a or side-pumped. End pumping configurations can be more efficient and can produce a better transverse mode. In FIG. 1a, wherein “HR” denotes a high reflectivity element and “OC” denotes an output coupling element, laser output is focused into a fiber via a lens. Side pumping constructions, on the other hand, can be more scalable therefore enabling the generation of relatively high laser power and energy.
The excitation source (e.g., flashlamp) is driven by a current (e.g., a flashlamp current), which comprises a predetermined pulse shape and a predetermined frequency. The flashlamp current drives the flashlamp at the predetermined frequency, to thereby produce an output flashlamp light distribution having substantially the same frequency as the flashlamp current. This output flashlamp light distribution from the flashlamp drives the laser rod to produce coherent light at substantially the same predetermined frequency as the flashlamp current. The coherent light generated by the laser rod has an output optical energy distribution over time that generally corresponds to the pulse shape of the flashlamp current.
The pulse shape of the output optical energy distribution over time typically comprises a relatively gradually rising energy that ramps up to a maximum energy, and a subsequent decreasing energy over time. The pulse shape of a typical output optical energy distribution can provide a relatively efficient operation of the laser system, which corresponds to a relatively high ratio of average output optical energy to average power inputted into the laser system.
The prior art pulse shape and frequency may be suitable for thermal cutting procedures, for example, where the output optical energy is directed onto a target surface to induce cutting. New cutting procedures, however, do not altogether rely on laser-induced thermal cutting mechanisms. More particularly, a new cutting mechanism directs output optical energy from a laser system into a distribution of atomized fluid particles located in a volume of space just above the target surface. The output optical energy interacts with the atomized fluid particles causing the atomized fluid particles to expand and impart electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting forces onto the target surface. As a result of the unique interactions of the output optical energy with the atomized fluid particles, typical prior art output optical energy distribution pulse shapes and frequencies have not been especially suited for providing optical electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting. Specialized output optical energy distributions are required for optimal cutting when the output optical energy is directed into a distribution of atomized fluid particles for effectuating electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting of the target surface.